


Baja

by sobeys



Category: Prison Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobeys/pseuds/sobeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever been to Baja? Mexico? There is this great place down there. Twenty bucks a night. Hammock on the back deck, beers are 50 cents. 25 cents at happy hour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baja

A gentle breeze flowed through the air, carrying the sound of laughter coming from the couple that swung happily in the hammock. Sara lay on Michael's chest, with her hands propping her head up so she was looking at him as he told her a story from his childhood.

"No way!" she exclaimed, with a laugh.

"I swear. My foster mother was livid! Her face was so red, I wouldn't be surprised if smoke started coming out of her ears." Michael said, laughing at the memory.

"You actually had a food fight in her family room. A room with a white carpet and a white couch?`Sara asked in disbelief.

Michael shrugged. "I was four. I wasn't always a genius, you know."

"Actually, technically you were." Sara replied, laughing.

Michael shrugged again before playfully rolling his eyes and muttering "Right, I married a doctor."

Sara raised her eyebrows. "You didn't seem to mind me being a doctor when I was cleaning up all your injuries back in Fox River...and after." Then she smiled mischievously. "You know, I bet you wouldn't mind me being a doctor if I punched you in the face."

Michael's eyes widened. "Wow, you're really not a nice girl."

"Like I said, Michael. Nice girls finish last." Sara replied, smirking. She leaned down and pecked his lips, moving her hands to cradle his face. When she moved to pull back, Michael's hand snaked up to the back of her head and pulled her back down, deepening the kiss.

When they finally pulled apart for much-needed air, Sara leaned her head on Michael's chest, smiling as she listened to his heart beat, feeling the rising and falling of his chest as he filled his lungs with air. After a moment, she felt him press his lips to the crown of her head and she sighed in contentment.

"I love you." she murmured, reaching for his hands and entwining their fingers.

"I love you too." Michael replied, planting another gentle kiss on her head. They lay quietly, the hammock moving gently with the wind as they enjoyed one another's company.


End file.
